


A brave soul

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How very true indeed.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052210
Kudos: 2





	A brave soul

Our tale begins in Blaise and Pansy Zabini's house. Their son Kai has sent them a letter to let them know which house he has been sorted into as he seemed very worried about it on Platform 9 and 3/4.

Pansy asked, "Well, what does it say then?"

Blaise read aloud, "'Dear mum and dad, You were both right on the platform. My Hogwarts house isn't what defines who I am, I think hearing the two people I hold nearest and dearest say that to me was the best way to ease my worries about it. Anyway, I thought you both might like to know that the hat put me in Gryffindor. Yes, I'm in the rival house to Slytherin where you were both sorted into. So, fully expect me to hate you with a passion from now on... Only joking, of course! Love you both, Kai.'"

Pansy smirked. "We have ourselves a Gryffindor, interesting."

Blaise shrugged. "I'm not too surprised though, he always loved playing the brave hero when he was younger."

Pansy replied, "That's true and he'd always make me his sidekick with an awful name."

Blaise laughed. "I always thought you were cute when you were grumbling about being given a bad name, Pans."

Pansy retorted, "Cute? You were never the one called things like Toilet Girl!"

Blaise smiled. "He always gave me a cool name because he loved me playing the villain." He winked at her. "You'll always be my sidekick at least. No bad name included."

Pansy grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too; you crazy fool."


End file.
